David Blake
"I'm Immune...." -David Blake to Rick Grimes. David Blake is a Survivor, before the Apocolypse he was a member of Delta Force. He is Immune to the Walker Virus and the Leader of the Group known as The Cure. Biography David Blake was Born in Alexandria. He worked hard his entire life and oneday he joined the army. He served a couple years in the Military. Oneday he was told to meet with his commander. When he got there he was welcomed by a strange man. His commander told him to sit down. His commander said "David this is Sergeant Dan he wants a word with you." Sergeant Dan then told David that his work in the Military was over he was going to join a secret spec ops organization called Delta Force. After 1 year of brutal training David went on 3 missions. These missions were extremely dangerous. Sometimes he would be in the middle of a Terrorist Base he would sabatauge their equipment or setoff some bombs. His last mission was the worst he had to defuse a Nuke while defending a Embassetor. David had been shot 5 times during his last mission and then some chemicals fell into his eyes. He woke up inside a hospital he could not see. His eyes were covered with bandages. When he heard his Sergeant Dan say "David your gonna be able to go on a mission in a while, In the mean time you should do something with your salary, You been saving for something haven't you" David Replied by saying Yes Sergeant Dan I've been saving for my dream house. David then asked Sergeant Dan what happened to his eyes. Sergeant Dan replied said "David while on your mission some chemicals fell into your eyes. David responded saying Am I Blind?!? Sergeant Dan said David Lucky for you; we got the chemicals out in time. But there is some discolorization. What do you mean discolorization? asked David. Sergeant Dan the said Your eyes have changed from Hazel to a pearly white. You won't be able to see for about 4 days. After 4 days David then began to build his Dream House it has 3 walls The first two walls are fence and the third is a 12 Ft. Solid Concrete Wall. David also had Hidden gun safes all throughout his house. He then set up security cameras. He then bought a truck and modified it until it became his dream truck. It had hidden guns under the seats and a storage unit in the back, Bulletproof Windows Bulletproof Tires ,Etc. He then filled his survival bunker with XMRE's which are a special MRE that David made. He then put tons of Bottles of VitaWater which is a special Water Bottle that he made for himself. He had so much food and water he could invite 30 people over and stay at his home they could all survive 100 years. He then decided to visit his old friend from school Rick Grimes. He then bought a house near Rick's House where he stayed until the outbreak. During the outbreak he watched Rick while he was in his Coma. David refilled his IV's. One day while on a supply run David came back to the hospital to find Rick gone. He went to Rick's house and didn't find him. So he just left the town and headed torwards Atlanta, Georgia. When he got there he checked his Radio to see if anyone was there he got a signal from a group saying that they had a camp up by the rock qaurry. When David got there he found Rick's wife and Carl and Shane. They told David the city is crawling with Walkers. A couple days later Rick found the group. David then tells Rick that he has to find his family first he heads to the CDC David then loots the military vehicles and gear when he gets to the CDC he then leaves because he knew what happens to the CDC after it runs out of fuel. David then walked into the woods and killed 218 Walkers looted their bodies. David then drove around to find a prison. The prison was swarming with walkers he killed all the walkers in the fence. Then he cleared Cell Block A. On the wy back from a supply run David walked inside and saw Rick and his family. David then searched every part of the prison and cleared the other cell blocks by himself. Then a couple days passed and David saw that the Governor was going to attack. David gave them a couple guns he picked up when he was at the CDC and then left. He went to Woodbury, snuck in the Governor's Bedroom and stabbed him in the head. He then wrote a note saying all that the Governor killed Soldiers and has his dead daughter locked up in a room with severed heads. David then knocked Merle out and tied him up and brang him to the prison. David gave Merle to Daryl and went to his cell block. Then in the mourning David went on a run to get some baby food for Judith. He gave Rick 13 Jars of Baby Food. Rick thanked him and asked where he found it and David said at a Babysitting Center. Rick said Maggie and Daryl searched that place and found only formula. David said his son went their and had a secret stash of baby food. David then drove to his Dream Home and started farming. A couple weeks later David went on a supply run and searched every Building for supplies and found a Carnaval that had Infected with guns on them and David killed every last one the infected and looted the place. David then found the Alexandria Safe Zone. He then found Rick and the gang there. He told Rick he has a Group a little ways from his and told Rick if he needs anything just come and radio him. A couple weeks later David came back to see Alexandria in ruins. David asked what happened and Rick told him that a group called the Saviors Killed Abraham and Glenn and took all of there guns and some supplies and took Daryl. David then asked if they found any other communities and Rick told him about the Kingdom and Hilltop and another group of Hobos. David then told Rick about another group called Oceanside and told Rick to be careful Oceanside does not like visitors. and then David showed Rick a Bite mark on his arm and told Rick he was attacked and had no time to react and left Rick. Then David waited for his end and after 1 day David went back to Rick and told him what happened and that he did not turn he was Immune. Then David decided to check out the Kingdom and got there when some Saviors were trading and saw that Richard is trying to start something with the Saviors. David then stopped him from starting something with the Saviors because in time they would attack. Then when Alexandria was planning an attack on Negan. David was sniping on a roof with his sniper and when Negan was attacked by Zombie Sasha David shot the leader of the Scavengers in the head. David then saw Michonne getting attacked by a Scavenger and ran to Michonne and killed the Scavenger. Then David noticed the silence and looked at Rick and the other survivors and they were captured. Then Hilltop and the Kingdom arrived and attacked Negan and the Saviors. David then saw Negan get in his truck and Negan flicking people off. David then took aim and shot Negan's middle finger off. Then Rick and the remaining survivors came together and started preparing for the War with Negan. David then donated lots of supplies like Food and Guns to The Alexandria Safe Zone. Survival Skills and Characteristics Survival Skills: Immune to Walker Virus, David's Body produces the Walker Virus Cure, Can Run 25 MPH for 1 Hour, Can lift 500 Pounds, Has the New Frontier Brand on Left Arm, Immune to all Diseases, Can Survive 3 weeks without Food and 8 Days without Water, Worked with Rick Grimes as a Police Officer, Has great Communication Skill, Can easily solve a problem, Auto-Mechanics, Navigation, Firearms Handling and Training, Hunting, Trapping, Fishing, Foraging, Gunsmithing, First Aid, Agriculture, Expert Chef, Expert Lockpicking, Expert Sniper, Archery, Special Ops Training, Blacksmithing, Six Pack and Parkour skills. David's Main Weapons are his Pistol, Knife and Machete Category:Characters Category:Male